veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuart Hughes
Stuart Hughes is an American politician who served as the 44th President of the United States from 2013 until 2016, when he became the second U.S. president to resign from office. Hughes' image began to falter in 2014 following the Uzbek Hostage Crisis, in which several American hostages were held against their will for months in Uzbekistan. It was later revealed that one of the hostages was a spy and Hughes knew about this. To divert attention away from this, Hughes shutdown the Government in 2015. Facing certain impeachment, Hughes announced he would not seek re-election in 2016. He resigned in January 2016 to take care of his wife, who tried to kill herself a month prior. To drive home the fact his relative unimportance in the scope of the series in contrast to his presumed power due to position, Hughes has never been seen and is most commonly referred to as "POTUS". He is a member of the Democratic Party Presidency (2013 - 2016) President Hughes was won the Democratic 2012 primaries elected in 2012 and inugurated on January 20th 2013, he is revealed to be married in the episode Catherine, when he and his wife (a.k.a. FLOTUS) are considering adopting a dog (a.k.a. FDOTUS). During the Uzbek Hostage Crisis, it is revealed that Hughes had knowledge that one of the hostages was a spy, endangering the lives of the other hostages who weren't spies. After VP Selina Meyer and House Majority Leader Mary King make a deal that will prevent the Government from shutting down, at the last minute Hughes stalls on the deal and the Government shuts down as an act to draw attention away from the spy scandal. Meanwhile, there is news that a challenger will fight Hughes for the nomination as he is growing more and more toxic within his own party, with key figures like Chung, Doyle, and Furlong turning against him. Impeachment talks grow as well due to the Spy Scandal, with the Senate and the House after Hughes. He later announces he's not going to run for re-election. While Selina is in London, the first lady attempts to take her own life and grows more mentally unstable. In January 2016, Hughes resigned as President of the United States, leaving Meyer to become the next President.. Post-Presidency (2016 - Present) Stuart Hughes Presidential Library According to behind the scenes photos from the upcoming sixth season, Selina and her team will visit the Stuart Hughes Presidential Library & Museum, located in Riverside California. This will either be the first or second episode of the season. They filmed this at the Ronald Reagan Presidential Library in California. Robert Pine will make a guest appearance in this episode. The fact that the Hughes library is located in California could mean that Hughes' home state is California. Relationship with Vice-President President Stuart Hughes and Vice President Selina Meyer have a tenuous relationship. Selina feels left out of the governing process most of the first season, only getting the President's worst assignments at the same time seeing her pet projects crushed for other parts of the President's agenda. At the end of Season One, Selina's distance from the President seems to hit a maxim when she finds out he went golfing with political rival Governor Danny Chung and fears the President will replace her on the reelection ticket. This relationship changes at the start of Season Two ("Midterms") when the President's agenda is rejected by the American people and the administration's party loses control of the House in the 2014 Midterm elections. Selina uses some slight leverage to take more of a role in foreign policy. This improved work relationship deteriorates in a hurry when it is revealed the President failed to disclose to Congress that one of the hostages in the Uzbek Hostage Crisis was a spy ("Helsinki"), putting Selina in a no-win PR situation. This is followed up by the President tabling a deal Selina negotiates to avert a government shutdown in order to make a political statement, again negating any sign of Selina's power. Trivia -His not appearing may be a reference to The Thick of It, a British show that is similar to Veep, also created by Armando Iannucci, where the Prime Minister remains unseen throughout the show's 4 seasons. -It is revealed in Thanksgiving that Hughes was actually considering dropping Selina from the ticket if he ran for re-election. Doyle also reveals that Hughes would promise him Secretary of State in his second term. See also * Presidency of Stuart Hughes Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Presidents Category:Unseen characters